Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, especially relates to a 3D image display device.
Description of Related Art
Autostereoscopic display device is for a user to view 3D images without wearing glasses. A lenticular array is one of the devices to achieve 3D images. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional 3D image system 100. The 3D image system 100 includes a lenticular array 110 and a display module 120. The lenticular array 110 includes a plurality of lenticular lenses 112. The display module 120 is provided with multiple image line sets 130 thereon. Each image line set 130 is composed of multiple image lines 132. Each image line set 130 corresponds to a respective lenticular lens 112. Furthermore, referring to FIG. 2, a plurality of pixels 122 is disposed on the display module 120. Each pixel 122 includes three sub-pixels, i.e. red, green, and blue (represented as R, G, B respectively in FIG. 2). On the display module 120, the pixels 122 are arranged along a predetermined direction. If an extension direction of the lenticular lens 112 is as same as the arrangement direction of the pixels 122, a moiré phenomenon will occur.
In order to avoid the moiré phenomenon, the industry currently arranges the extension direction of the lenticular lens 112 and the arrangement direction of the pixels 122 at an angle and the angle is between 18˜23 degree. However, the way leads to the resolution drop. In order to solve the resolution drop, the industry generally decreases the width of the lenticular lens 112, but resulting in afterimages. Therefore, how to avoid the moiré phenomenon without the resolution drop and the afterimage is worthy to overcome this problem for the person having ordinary skill in the art.